Groovypedia talk:Forman's Basement
Anyone think there should be a movie or a one off 'that 80's special???? As season eight was just a let down to all the seasons beofre, (maybe excluding season 7) I am someone who wants an entire new season 8; whilst I recognize that is inpractical and certiantly woulnd't have the following for it (atleast not enough to justify payiing all the actors, especially Ashton and Mila what they now deserve) it would be a great thought. The guys really seemeed to have fun doing the show, and what it funniest was that the jokes (unlike joey being dumb in friends) was meant to be funny to the charecters aswell. Really and truley this shows problems began when Kelso got a girl pregnant. As much as i hate coming across somebody who is unsatisfied, i wish the writers could of gone into the future around the end of season 5 and been able to feel the regret of how they lead such an amazing show astray, and chnaged things. I know Ashton and Topher were unuvailable for the last season, and the show definatly shouldnt have stopped with Topher being written out, i feel someway as if season 8 erased some of the better previous storylines. Hyde findinf Jackie with Kelso set up a tease over that summer, and set up a potentially great storyline.Come season 8 all is (almost) forgotten and the two hate eachother again. Even back inseason 3 when they went on a date you could see how funny and touching their relationship could be. Fez was the joey of the show and should've remained an alone pervert; putting him with Jackie also worsens her charecter aswell. Anyway got slightly sidetracked but wondered if anyone thought their is potential in a 'that 80s movie' ( i know the title would be tarnished as a resulot of FOX's greedy 'spin-off' project)or a few special episodes???? Maybe Ashton's current success could be used to help it's promotion. Not to mention saved by the bell, which was never a classic, especially after it's abismal college series, created a wedding special. Everything I know everything about this show. Try me. What's the name of Red's brother? Red's brother is named Marty. why why did it have to end there was no reason if only topher didnt getthe role in spider man 3 im sure this show woulda gone on for awhile but every show has to end sometime i guess....to early for this 1... 10:41, 18 February 2009 (UTC) The Reason Why.. The reason why That '70s Show ended was because...well, every show has to end sometime, and because ratings were going down, not up. Even if Topher was on, you were let known that this was the last season, and that the ratings would plummit because the viewers would let the last episode air and be done with it. There was an interview with Topher Grace in which he said that he had "done all with the Eric character that he could" ... apparently time to move on ....